The Flower of Fate
by Saailor Andromeda
Summary: It all started with a rose. Drabble. AU.


**Author's Note**: Short drabble au of sorts (not too alternate, more like parallel). Based on a tumblr post by eternal-sailormoon (post/69955455586/eternal-sailormoon-if-you-dont-think-that). Sometimes I'm like "man I write too much MamoUsa" and other times I'm like "there is never too much MamoUsa", so things like this are born. Reviews appreciated :)

* * *

It all started with a rose.

He recognized her almost immediately, her blonde hair bouncing with each step she took, mumbling something to herself and yawning, arms stretched above her head, black school bag continuously bumping against her arm as she moved. He wondered if she remembered, too. If she'd recognize him (probably not). Had he known her name, he would've called out to her.

He opened his mouth to shout out some form of greeting that would cause her to turn around, but nothing came to mind, and instead he was cut off by a group of girls berating her.

"Usagi-chan!" The girl with long, black hair shouted. "You're late! As usual!"

Another, who donned a red bow in her long blonde hair, nodded in agreement, "You got detention again, didn't you?"

The taller one with brown hair in a pony tail stepped forward, "Oh come on you guys, she doesn't get to sleep much at night! You know that!"

Finally, the shy-looking one with blue hair shook her head, "Usagi-chan, you've matured so much and yet you're still so irresponsible."

Mamoru watched on as Usagi began to cry obnoxiously into the tall girl's arms, whining about how mean the others are to her. Suddenly, he heard a familiar voice in his ear, "Mamoru, what are you doing?"

"Motoki!" The young man jumped in surprise, his hand flying to his chest. "You scared me."

Motoki, a blonde of Mamoru's age, stepped to his friend's side. "Why are you watching Makoto and her friends?"

"Who's Makoto? I just know the Usagi girl from somewhere," he said with an air of nonchalance.

Motoki lifted his arm in greeting to the girls, "Mako-chan! Yo!"

The tall brunette pried her crying friend off of her and her face lit up. "Motoki-chan," she squealed as she ran toward Motoki, throwing her arms around him. "I'm didn't think I'd get a chance to see you today since we have a study session!"

He wrapped one arm around the girl's waist, kissed her cheek, and then looked up as the other four girls made their approach. "Hey! Have you guys met my good friend Mamoru?" he asked, gesturing toward the man next to him, whose jet black hair glistened in the afternoon sun. There was a collective 'no' that erupted from the group. Motoki looked at his friend, "Mamoru." He pointed to blue hair. "Ami." Buns head. "Usagi." Blonde. "Minako." Black hair. "Rei." Brown ponytail. "And my girlfriend, Makoto."

Mamoru tried to keep his eyes off of Usagi, but it was hard. "It's nice to meet you all."

The girl with buns on her head gave him a peculiar look. "You seem familiar," she said, her voice trailing off with the last syllables.

Mamoru nodded, nervously fiddling with the hoop in his left ear, "Yeah, I was thinking the same." He adjusted his glasses and took a deep breath, "When we were kids, we met in a hospital and you, uh, gave me a rose."

Usagi looked around slowly as the rest of the group just watched the couple in confusion. "My brother was born and your friend was going away." Mamoru confirmed and Usagi scratched her head nervously. "Have you spoken to your friend recently?"

He chuckled slightly, "It's a bit more complicated than that. If you'd like, though, I can explain it to you over coffee sometime?"

Her face turned a deep shade of red and there was a collective coo from the group, and Usagi just agreed, hiding her face with her leather school bag, embarrassed that the almost stranger had been so forward with her. Mamoru laughed uneasily and then Motoki decided to cut in. "Hey, you guys should get to your study group. We'll see you later!" He gave Makoto one last peck before releasing her, sending the group on their way.

Still blushing, Usagi curtseyed to Mamoru before leaving, scurrying off to join her four friends that had walked on without her, mind swarming and heart aflutter. They would tease her about it all the way to the shrine, but for once, she didn't even mind.


End file.
